The invention relates to a container for aggressive, i.e. corrosive, liquids and in particular liquids which are aggressive towards stainless steel, such as silicon tetrachloride. The container has a container opening which is closed by a container lid and which carries a valve head which is comprised at least partially of plastic.
Transport and discharge containers made of stainless steel are used for many aggressive liquids. These containers have the advantage that they are less sensitive to the type of damage which can arise during transport than glass or plastic containers. However, some aggressive liquids, such as silicon tetrachloride, do attack stainless steel and dissolve impurities out of the stainless steel. It is true that there are existing plastics which are not attacked by silicon tetrachloride and similar substances, namely fluorinated hydrocarbons. However, the preparation of container parts, in particular valve heads, from these materials presents difficulties, since the plastics belonging to the group of the fluorinated hydrocarbons undergo cold flow, i.e. under prolonged mechanical pressure become permanently distorted. For that reason a gas- and liquid-tight seal with components made of these plastics has hitherto not been possible.